The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device for controlling a power-up sequence, which generates internal source voltages for reducing a peak current when powering up the semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices are designed and manufactured for realizing high performance, high density, low cost, and a small size. Multi-chip package technology where a plurality of chips are integrated into a single package is being developed. The multi-chip package technology may be used in order for processors and memory chips, logic chips and memory chips, or memory chips to be integrated into a single package. If memory chips having the same type are integrated into a multi-chip package, a power-up peak current occurs in generating a certain internal source voltage because the generation sequences of internal source voltages are the same in powering up the memory chips. When the power-up peak current exceeds a threshold value, the multi-chip package is shut down by a power management integrated circuit (PMIC).